1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a link and link assembly for item of jewelry such as a necklace or bracelet, and more particularly to a link assembly for a bracelet having a new spring coupling assembly that facilitates easy coupling and uncoupling of links to attach a bracelet or to shorten and lengthen the bracelet without the need for special tools or expertise.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interconnected links for jewelry-type bracelets and bands have been used for many years in the watch industry. The bracelet links can be connected by screw fittings where the screw holds the links together and acts as a pivot pin or other rotation point for the links. Numerous problems arise as a result of the connections between adjacent links when bracelets need to be lengthened or shortened. One disadvantage of the previously known devices is that the screws of such assemblies frequently loosen as a result of repeated pivoting, and may fall out, resulting in either loss of the watch or the need for repair. Another disadvantage of the previously known devices is that it is time consuming to make adjustments to the length of the bracelet. Another disadvantage of the previously known devices is that special tooling, and, likely, a trip to the jewelers, is required to adjust the length of the bracelet. Another disadvantage of the previously known devices is that because special tooling or a jeweler expertise is required to make the adjustment, the owner may not be able to make the adjustment at the time and place desired. Another disadvantage of the previously known devices is that because special tooling or a jeweler is required to make the adjustment, it may cost money every time an adjustment is made.
Instead of screws, some interconnected link bracelets use pins fitted into slots or bores in the links, such as the system disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,026. Unlike the screw fittings, the pins usually do not have a tendency to loosen or fall out However, adjusting the bracelet length is still difficult, and the design otherwise suffers from all of the other disadvantages listed above.
Lastly, plastic bracelets have been made that snap together, relying on the ductility of the plastic to flex over plastic bar portions. These devices are limited in application to children's watches, toy bracelets and the like, since they lack the esthetic appeal, durability, and value of standard jewelry quality bracelets.